thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Record
A New Record is the twentieth episode of the fourth season. She's bound to break the record again having one broken it Henry predicting Nix will break the record again pull the most coaches Plot The North Western Railroad has to use new coaches and 8 of them in a train. Thomas, Salty, Nix, James, Gordon, and Henry are at the Docks. The new coach is red with lime lining. Gordon pulls the first train but he can't move them. Neither can Henry, James doesn't take a shot. Nix pulls it rather easiler. Henry tells Gordon and James that night Hix is bound to break the record... again. Henry is right. The next day 4 coaches are added. 12 now with the two break coaches makes 14. Slowly, but surely Nix pulls the train. The three big engines are resting with shorter train when Nix thunders by, so fast Gordon feels his dome was lost, James got sprayed with snow, and Henry's coal flew out of his tender. The next day, Nix's driver drives her to get her special coaches. They are three brown coaches. Short too. Some people with camera's, note pads, and sketches board the train. After a short run. They admit they are the World Record; Engine Edition people. Looking for engines who can break records and Nix did one.. by pulling more coaches a single engine could pull. The other record was 12. They put her in the 1942 issues 'till another engine can break it. Which really isn't possible. Characters *Nix *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Salty *Sir Topham Hatt *The World Record People *Annie *Percy (non-speaking role) *Toby (non-speakiing role) *Douglas (non-speaking role) *Edward (cameo) *Clarabel (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Uranus, Mercury, Venus (deleted scene speaking roles) *Saturn, Sun, and Jupiter (deleted scene non-speaking roles) Locations *Brendam Docks *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford Station *Maron Quotes *N- Thomas was at the Docks when a coach similar to Annie was brought down *T- What's this. *A- Looks like a rip-off of me *N- Sir Topham Hatt arrived with Nix, James, Gordon, and Henry *STH- This is a new type of coach. 8 will be used on the Express now The new coach arrives at the Docks. *N- The next day Gordon tried to pull but didn't suceed. Henry offered, but that did no good. James didn't try as never could. Nix was the only engine strong enough to do it. Douglas and Percy shunted Henry, and Gordon out of the way. Gordon and Henry try to pull the Express. *G- Disgraceful, she can pull it very easliy *J- Discusting, she pratically doesn't puff *H- Dispicable, she bound to break the record having once broken it *N- And she did, because a few days later many coaches were added. 14 in total. Her Fireman told her... *FM- OK, steady now girl. *N- Slowly, but surely the train started to move. Her techinque like Edward was picking up coaches and cars one by one but so many coaches were on, not many couplings could be sperated. Gordon, James, and Henry had shorter old type Express coaches, when... With a loud hoot, and a rattle she puffed right pass them. Gordon was sure he had no time. James' paintwork was covered with snow, and Henry's coal flew out of his tender. *G- What the heck was that? *J- Nix, how many coaches? *H- 14, told you so. Nix breaks the record. *N- The next day, Nix's Driver and Firmen told here... *DM- Come on, girl got to collect vistors. *FM- We'll get you special brown and black coaches. *N- At Kanpford Station, visitors with cameras, note pads, and papers were waiting with The Fat Controller. At Maron later, they said.. *WRP#1- We're the World Record People; Engine Edition, we were on your train yesterday in the centre coach and you were splendid. *WRP#2- So, you'll be on the 1942 issues. *WRP#3- Until another engine can break it. *WRP#4- Which I think won't be really possible. *STH- Well, well, well Nix I believe your brothers and sisters will be impresses. The World Record People take her photograph. *N- At her sheds some were impressed, some were rather cross *U- Well, you did a good job. Better than Gordon *M- Darn, at least it wasn't Saturn. *V- It should have been Sun or Jupiter. *M- Very correct Key; N-Narrator, WRP- World Record People, STH- Sir Topham Hatt, U-Uranus, M-Mercury, V-Venus, G-Gordon, H-Henry, J-James, DM-Driver, F-Fireman. Trivia *Some of the NPR engines were seen in a deleted scene growling at Nix's record or comgadulting her. Goofs *Strangely enough Henry is in his green livery again. Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Rails